


Spy´s goodbye

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army, Bisexual Character, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, POV Peggy Carter, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Jenom jsem chtěl být s ním,“ přizná Steve měkce a Peggy bezděky zavře pusu a zmlkne, spolkne veškeré protesty, protože Steve zní takmladě. Tak zatraceně bezradně, stejně jako zněl Barnes, když si na ni počkal, bledý v obličeji, jeho oči temné a pronásledované.





	Spy´s goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Název jsem si půjčila u Agentů SHIELDU.

Steve Rogers vypadá jako ostrov, sám u stolu pro dva, v tmavé, lidmi přeplněné putyce. 

Peggy na něj padne pohled hned, jak vejde do dveří, a ona si není jistá, jestli je to tím, že ho hledala (a bože, proč ho hledala, nemohla se mu raději vyhnout, nemohla by raději odejít?) nebo tím, jak Steve působí. Osamělý v místnosti plné lidí, nedosažitelný pro ně pro všechny. Ramena nahrbená, jako by se snažil zabírat méně místa, než je pro něj fyzicky možné, ztratit se. Možná se schovat. Tak vzdálený jim všem, s pohledem upřeným do skleničky levné whisky, že nikoho ani nenapadne přisednout si k němu, pokusit se ho zapojit do konverzace. Vypadá opuštěně, bez svých commandos a bez svého seržanta. Trochu nepřítomně. Podivně zranitelně. 

Peggy zaváhá a na okamžik si skoro zbaběle přeje utéct, vyhnout se tomu rozhovoru, vyhnout se jeho očím. Jenže Steve zvedne hlavu a na jeden nádech vypije skleničku a znovu ji dolije hned, jak ji položí zpátky na stůl, a Peggy nikdy nebyla zbabělec. 

Nikdy se nevyhýbala nepříjemným věcem. 

Peggy se zhluboka nadechne, a potom se pomalými, uvážlivými kroky začne proplétat mezi stoly, mezi lidmi směrem k němu. Už to předtím udělala, jednou. Prošla kvůli němu podnikem plným lidí. Tehdy na sobě měla rudé šaty. Byla sebejistá, plná naivních představ o budoucnosti a on měl za sebou své první vítězství, před sebou svůj nový tým a vedle sebe muže, kvůli kterému riskoval všechno. 

Teď Steve sedí sám, s rameny nachýlenými dopředu a pohledem slepě upřeným na hladinku ve své skleničce, a ona nemá ani to nejmenší tušení, co mu řekne, až k němu dojde. 

Steve nevzhlédne, když si sedne naproti němu, a Peggy si není jistá, jestli ji úmyslně ignoruje nebo jestli je tak myšlenkami nepřítomný, že si jejího příchodu nevšiml. 

„Je mi to líto, Steve,“ řekne Peggy tiše. Upřímně, protože je to tak nefér. Není správné, aby ty dva někdo držel od sebe. V zájmu morálky. Jak _hloupé_ – jak _krátkozraké_ – jako by pro morálku celého jejich týmu nebylo mnohem lepší mít své dva vůdce pohromadě. Jako by ti dva nebyli perfektní tým, nezastavitelní ve své snaze chránit jeden druhého. 

Peggy skoro nemůže uvěřit tomu, že jsou lidé, kteří to vidí jinak. 

Steve pomalu přikývne a potom, po několika nekonečných vteřinách, kdy sedí naprosto bez hnutí, zvedne hlavu, aby se na ni podíval, jen na okamžik. Oči má zarudlé a Peggy si teprve teď všimne, jak je neupravený – nedopnutá košile uniformy, pomačkaná látka, rozcuchané vlasy. Jak unaveně vypadá. 

Jako by kapitán Steve Rogers, ten, který je vždycky ochotný jít až po hranice svých možností, a potom ještě kousek dál, ztratil veškerou motivaci snažit se. 

Jako by nezamhouřil oka od chvíle, kdy –

„Je mi to líto,“ zopakuje Peggy tiše, pohled upřený na jeho obličej, jako by se mělo něco vyřešit tím, že to řekne dvakrát. Jako by to mohlo něco napravit, nějak pomoct. Jako by nebylo už dávno rozhodnuto. 

Steve se na ni ani nepodívá, jen si tlumeně odfrkne a skoro zoufale do sebe obrátí skleničku, jako by doufal, že se mu přece jen povede opít, když se bude dost snažit, bez ohledu na to, co říkal Erskine. 

„Jo,“ řekne Steve nakonec, po době, která mohla být stejně tak pár vteřin nebo celá věčnost. Jeho hlas je slabý a zní trochu vlhce a Peggy bezděčně uhne očima, aby mu dala alespoň iluzi soukromí. Steve nemůže ani truchlit, ne doopravdy, a Peggy se chce skoro plakat za ně za oba – ne, ne plakat, chce se jí křičet a dát někomu pěstí, protože je to tak nefér. 

Jak musí Steve všechno držet v sobě. Jak nesmí doopravdy mluvit. Není to fér. 

„Mluvila jsem s plukovníkem Phillipsem,“ oznámí Peggy opatrně a Steve k ní nezvedne oči, ale ramena se mu napnou, prsty se mu sevřou pevněji kolem skleničky, protože zřejmě čeká, že mu Peggy řekne, co všechno si musela poslechnout – a nebyl o příjemný rozhovor. Phillips umí být nepříjemný, když chce, hrubý, když se mu něco nelíbí. Umí dát hlasitě najevo svůj názor a Peggy ví, že kdyby byla jen o něco méně schopná, zbavil by se jí, rozhodně si je jistá, že jí Phillips nevěřil ani slovo, když tvrdila, že o Stevovi a Barnesovi neměla ani tušení. 

Peggy by velice ráda věděla, jak se cokoli o Stevovi a Barnesovi doneslo až k Phillipsovi. Kdo mohl cítit takovou potřebu informovat ho. 

„Víš, co s ním udělají?“ Steve ze sebe vydá nějaký slabý, přidušený zvuk a najednou je v obličeji úplně bílý, jako by se mu udělalo zle. Rychle se mírně nakloní přes stůl. „Nedostane –“ zamumlá a v očích má hrůzu, jenže ze sebe nedostane ani jedno další slovo, a Peggy chvíli trvá, než pochopí, na co se jí Steve ptá. 

Modrý lístek. Noční můra mužů, jako je Steve. Jako je Barnes, protože modrý lístek není jen vyhazov z armády. Modrý lístek by šel do Barnesových záznamů. Táhl by se s ním, zničil by mu budoucnost. 

„Ne,“ Peggy zavrtí hlavou. „Ne, nedostane,“ ujistí ho pevně a je ráda, že alespoň v tomhle si může být jistá. „Bude přidělen k jiné jednotce. Barnes… Barnes je příliš dobrý na to, aby ho jenom tak poslali domů.“ 

„Příliš blízko kapitánovi Amerika,“ zamumlá Steve a Peggy si není jistá, jestli ho měla slyšet nebo ne. 

„Ano,“ souhlasí přesto opatrně, protože to rozhodně je jeden z důvodů. Barnes je příliš blízko Kapitánovi Amerika – oficiálně jeho nejlepší přítel a pravá ruka – na to, aby ho mohli vyhodit z armády s modrým lístkem, k Phillipsově vzteku. Ti dva jsou příliš veřejně známí, a kdyby se rozneslo, že Barnes dostal modrý lístek, netrvalo by dlouho, než by se někdo začal příliš zajímat i o Kapitána Ameriku. Byl by to skandál, který si armáda nemůže dovolit. 

Steve si roztřesenými prsty přejede po čele a dlouze vydechne. „Je to moje vina,“ oznámí najednou slabě. „Neměl jsem… Měl jsem být opatrnější.“ 

„Steve –“ Peggy nesouhlasně potřese hlavou. Ne proto, aby ho umlčela. Jistěže ne. Steve má právo mluvit, pokud si to přeje, a pořád ještě se dokáže ovládat dost na to, aby věděl, jak hlasitě si může _dovolit_ mluvit – i když má Peggy pocit, že ta opatrnost není kvůli němu samému, ale kvůli Jamesovi. 

Steve od chvíle, kdy ho poznala, neprojevil ani náznak pudu sebezáchovy, ale když přišlo na Jamese? Kvůli Jamesovi by skočil do ohně. 

Rozhodně už kvůli němu vyskočil z letadla, uprostřed nepřátelské palby. Co proti tomu bylo hlídat se a nemluvit příliš nahlas, příliš otevřeně? 

„Jenom jsem chtěl být s ním,“ přizná Steve měkce a Peggy bezděky zavře pusu a zmlkne, spolkne veškeré protesty, protože Steve zní tak _mladě_. Tak zatraceně bezradně, stejně jako zněl Barnes, když si na ni počkal, bledý v obličeji, jeho oči temné a pronásledované. _Nemůžu bez něj být_, Peggy, řekl jí měkce a ona se nezmohla na odpověď. _Neber mi ho_.

„Myslel jsem, že jsem ho ztratil,“ pokračuje Steve slabě a Peggy si upřímně není jistá, jestli ještě mluví k ní nebo sám k sobě. „Chtěl jsem být jenom chvíli s ním. Nikdy spolu nejsme.“ 

A Peggy neřekne nic o tom, že jsou spolu prakticky pořád, v terénu a na taktických poradách a při jejich misích, v noci ve stanu nebo kolem ohniště. Neřekne ani slovo, protože Steve má pravdu. Nikdy nejsou spolu, ne takhle. Nikdy ne sami. Vždycky mezi lidmi, vždycky tam, kde se nemůžou ani vzít za ruce. Kde se můžou jeden na druhého sotva podívat. 

Teď už ani to. 

Plukovník Phillips jim nedal možnost pokusit se jakkoli obhájit. Neptal se, nechtěl slyšet žádné důvody nebo omluvy nebo sliby. Plukovník Phillips s okamžitou platností přidělil každému z nich stan na opačném konci tábora. Stáhl Barnese ze Stevova komanda (Peggy nemá tušení, co asi Phillips řekl ostatním Howlies, jak asi zdůvodnil, že už Barnes není členem jejich týmu. Jak vysvětlil, že jim sebral jednoho z nejlepších vojáků a převelel ho jinam.). Prakticky jim zakázal se spolu stýkat, jen proto, že cítili něco, čemu většina společnosti nerozumí. 

„Mrzí mě to, Steve,“ zamumlá Peggy a natáhne se přes stůl, aby se dotkla jeho ruky. _Není to správné, jak se k nám chovají_, chce mu říct, jenom na okamžik. Peggy mu rozumí, té nespravedlnosti, protože _má_ ráda muže, ano. Zamilovala by se do _Steva_, kdyby k tomu měla dostatek času. Jenže to jsou i ženy, kdo ji zajímá, ženy s pečlivě nanesenou rtěnkou a upravenými vlasy a hravými úsměvy, za kým se nejednou otočila. Ženy s jemnou kůží a hebkými rty a zvědavými prsty. 

Jenže tohle je Stevův příběh, a tak Peggy jen pevně sevře jeho prsty ve svých a neřekne ani slovo a Steve ze sebe vydá slabý, přidušený zvuk, který zní trochu jako vzlyk. Rychle otočí ruku dlaní nahoru a oplatí její sevření, trochu příliš pevně, jako by zapomněl na svoji vlastní sílu. 

Steve Rogers, stejně malý, jako když ho Peggy potkala poprvé. 

„Miluju ho, Peggy,“ zamumlá Steve slabě, hlas zlomený, a vyhledá její pohled. „Odjakživa. Nemohl bych bez něj žít.“ 

Peggy zatěká pohledem mezi jeho očima a Steve je upřímný, možná tak upřímný jako nikdy, co se týká Barnese. A Peggy před sebou najednou vidí jeho výraz, když se dozvěděl, že je Barnes v zajetí, jeho odhodlání, když ho vyrazil zachránit. Jak byl ochotný dát se zabít, jen když ho najde, jen když zjistí, co se s ním stalo. To, jak okolo něj tančil, jako by na celém světě neexistovalo nic důležitějšího než jeho starý přítel z dětství. 

„Já vím, že ano, Steve,“ oznámí měkce a najednou si uvědomí, že je to pravda. Steve se nikdy nesnažil skrývat, co k Barnesovi cítí. Nikdy o něm nelhal. Jen nikoho, ani ji, nenapadlo doopravdy se zeptat. 

Peggy pootevře pusu, aby se za něj postavila, aby ho povzbudila, možná, aby ho přiměla říct jí něco hezkého o Barnesovi, Peggy si sama není jistá, když se přímo za ní ozve dívčí hlas. 

„Jedna skotská pro Kapitána Ameriku, od muže na baru,“ oznámí klidně, jako by o nic nešlo, a nezúčastněně postaví skleničku na stůl mezi ně. 

Steve a Peggy se oba najednou otočí k baru a oh – seržant Barnes vypadá stejně jako vždycky. Mírně neupravený a s ofinou v očích, přitažlivý zcela jiným – temnějším – způsobem než chlapecký Steve. Muž, kterého zajali a mučili a on se i přesto rozhodl pokračovat dál, s nahrbenými rameny a vzdorovitě zvednutou bradou, a Peggy je najednou líto, že mu nevěnovala více pozornosti, protože taková odvaha? Taková vnitřní síla, jako má tento muž? 

Barnes se ležérně opírá o barový pult, mezi prsty skleničku, pohled upřený na Steva, jako by v celé místnosti nikdo kromě nich nebyl, a Steve se bez uvažování pohne jeho směrem, než se donutí zarazit se. Prsty volné ruky – ty, kterými nedrží její dlaň – se mu pevně sevřou kolem hrany desky stolu a Peggy by mohla odpřísáhnout, že zaslechla slabé zapraskání dřeva. 

„Co –“ vydechne Steve tázavě a zachvěje se, oči rozevřené doširoka. 

A pak Barnes nakloní hlavu na stranu a křivě se na něj usměje, najednou křehký, jako by měla stačit jedna jediná rána na to, aby se rozsypal na střepy, které už nikdy nikdo nedá dohromady. Zvedne vlastní skleničku a pokyne s ní Stevovi jako v přípitku. 

„Co to dělá?“ zeptá se Steve měkce, zatímco Barnes zakloní hlavu a na jeden nádech do sebe obsah své skleničky, nejspíš přesně totéž, co poslal Stevovi, obrátí, než se znovu narovná a podívá se upřeně na Steva, obočí zdvižené. 

_Špionské sbohem_, napadne Peggy, protože Barnes má za pár dní jet na nějakou misi se svým novým týmem, znovu se krčit někde na střeše nebo ve stromech, protože je zatraceně dobrý ostřelovač, jeden z nejlepších v americké armádě, a nikdo ho doopravdy nechce poslat domů. Protože Barnes se má poprvé od chvíle, kdy ho Steve zachránil, vydat na misi bez svého týmu a bez svého Kapitána, a kdoví, co se mu asi tak honí hlavou? 

„Myslím, že se loučí,“ zamumlá Peggy trochu nepřítomně, a Steve ze sebe vydá tichý zvuk, který zní trochu jako by ho někdo praštil do hrudníku, ale potom se roztřeseně nadechne, a aniž z Barnese jen na okamžik odtrhne pohled, slepě zatápe po skleničce skotské, kterou mu donesla číšnice, a vypije ji. 

Barnesův křivý úsměv se změní na temně pobavený, a potom Barnes mírně pokývne jejich směrem, odloží prázdnou skleničku na bar a pomalými, vyrovnanými kroky bez jediného ohlédnutí opustí lokál. 

Peggy neřekne ani slovo o tom, že jí Steve sevře prsty tak křečovitě, že to bolí, ani o tom, jak ho neochvějně vyprovází pohledem, dokud se za ním nezavřou dveře. 


End file.
